The Chronicles of Lyle: Revival
This Project Has Been Cancelled As of April 2017... The video is the intro I made for the series back in 2015. Now that I look back, I think I did a really good job recreating the original WhifFf Productions intro :) '''The Chronicles of Lyle: Revival, was a planned revival series for the original series "The Chronicles of Lyle" a Halo 3 Machinima originally made by WhifFf Productions. Since the disappearance of the original series around 2011, Im Too Cheezy had been wanting to see this amazing machinima survive, and then decided to step up and planned do it, but never did it. Find me on YouTube: Im Too Cheezy: Expected Obstacles : There are some obvious expected obstacles to revive the series, here are the tough ones. *'The voices' : I will try my best to replicate the original voices of the series, but it's 100% guaranteed that they aren't going to be exactly like the original lovable characters of Lyle, Sam, and Kyle(?). The characters will most likely have completely new voices (but still in the range of the old ones) you will grow to like them. *Video editing and game capturing : I will be using Sony Vegas Pro 13 to edit the show, while recording with game DVR. I have a good computer to edit so there won't be any lag/choppiness with the video. *Keeping the original feel of the series : I have a plan to keep the series as close as possible to the classic WhifFf Productions feel. I've watched the original series many times, so I will try to replicate the humor and the editing style, but this series will be in HD! * Looks of the Characters : In Halo 3 on the MCC, you can't edit the Armor Detail color, so sadly, Lyle won't have his usual yellow armor detail color to accompany his classic Lavender look. Everything else will mostly remain the same. *The Game : I will be strictly using just Halo 3 on the MCC, I think Halo Reach is ugly, and Halo 4 makes me want to throw up. *The Plot : I will try to make the plot as good as it gets, answering questions like "What happened to Kyle?" and "Will they get back together as the T.R.A.S.H clan? And when that's resolved it will all be in my hands to keep things going. Characters : You will be seeing the same characters that you saw back in the day, with the main characters being Lyle, Sam, and Kyle(?) Here's the list of all the characters I expect to add and keep. (List will probably change over time) : Original Characters: *Lyle *Sam *Kyle : New Main Character (Won't be seen until after Pilot episode) *Michael (Will be A.K.A Mike) (In honor of the guy that did the most voice acting in the original series) : New Characters: (Will Appear from time to time) *Dip *Kip *DeQuarius *Tyrone *Shayne (In honor of one of the other original voice actors) Expected Release Dates : Here are the expected release dates of the first season of "The Chronicles of Lyle: Revival" and the 2nd season of the series overall. I have "S2" showing because I consider Chapters 1-3 of the original series a season. *'September 4th 2015 - Pilot/Reveal' : (And then if the reception of the pilot is good) *'September 25th 2015 - S2E1 (Lyle vs. Kyle)' *'October 16th 2015 - S2E2 (A new T.R.A.S.H Member!)' *'October 30th 2015 - S2E3 (T.R.A.S.H Tries to go MLG)' *'November 13th 2015 - S2E4 (Lyle Goes to School!)' *'November 27th 2015 - S2E5 (Thanksgiving Special)' *'December 11th 2015 - S2E6 (Sam and Mike's Dilemma)' *'December 25th 2015 - S2E7 (Christmas Special, Season FInale)' Season 2 of Revival will run from February 2016 to May 2016 and the word "Revival" will be removed from the title, if reception from season 1 is good. Permission From WhifFf Hey WhifFf! I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but I had a feeling that you were gonna come back, but you didn't (it's cool.) So I decided to do this, I really hope you see this before I revive the series so I know for sure that it's okay with you that I do this! Where to find "The Chronicles of Lyle: Revival"? Find the pilot on September 4th on my YouTube channel: Im Too Cheezy, just search it up, you'll find it. :) Is this a for sure Thing? I think it is, as long as the pilot gets enough views and a good reception, get ready. This page will be Edited to fit with the times after/if the series officially starts ~ Im Too Cheezy (I know it's spelt Cheesy)